


Location, Location, Location

by Finduilas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“So that was… interesting,” Stiles says, swallowing nervously.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“It worked,” is all Derek says as he creates some distance between them, staring back out in the alley where the hunters are now long out of sight.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“Yeah, it uh…” Stiles says, shrugging hurriedly, clearing his throat a few times.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Location, Location, Location

**Author's Note:**

> Posted [here on Tumblr](http://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/post/57895409226/so-that-was-interesting-stiles-says)

 

“So that was… interesting,” Stiles says, swallowing nervously.

“It worked,” is all Derek says as he creates some distance between them, staring back out in the alley where the hunters are now long out of sight.

“Yeah, it uh…” Stiles says, shrugging hurriedly, clearing his throat a few times.

Derek twists around, looking at Stiles again, and Stiles quickly ducks his head.

“Never thought I’d see you back out of a fight,” Stiles says, his voice strangled, “You know, the whole ruse thing instead of taking them on.”

“Sometimes the smartest thing to do is  _avoid_  a lethal confrontation,” Derek says, and Stiles is actually half surprised that he isn’t rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles says quickly, “Interesting technique.”

“Well, we’re in alley behind  _‘Jungle’_ , I thought…” Derek trails off, and Stiles thinks he can see him becoming slightly embarrassed for the first time since…

“Yeah, no, good thinking, man!” Stiles says, a little too enthusiastic. “Just… grab and kiss. Smart move.”

“It worked,” Derek says again, avoiding Stiles’ eyes.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, and he thinks that if he just keeps talking, the awkward silence between them won’t set in. “I’m kinda relieved Scott and Isaac went the other way and the two of us got paired up.”

He was wrong.

There’s a beat and Derek just looks at him, confusion written all over his face.

“I just mean,” Stiles stammers quickly, “You know, with Scott? I wouldn’t… the whole kissing thing? But with you, I…  _fuck_.”

Stiles sighs, and buries his face in his hands.

“Can we get those hunters back to kill me now?” he groans, fingertips pressing against his eyelids.

“That was kind of what I was trying to avoid.”

Derek’s voice is closer than it was before, and when Stiles drops his hands and opens his eyes, Derek is right there in front of him.

“Huh?” he says, ‘cause that seems to be the extent of his eloquence right now.

“I didn’t fight because there were too many of them,” Derek says, calmly, quietly. “Our chances weren’t good. The odds of you getting hurt…”

“Aren’t they always high?” Stiles asks, his voice down to a whisper, but he knows Derek can hear him anyway. By proximity as well as supernatural hearing.

“I can’t always avoid getting recognized by kissing you behind a gay bar,” Derek says, and Stiles thinks that maybe he sees the beginning of a smile there.

“Location, location, location,” Stiles smiles softly, and when Derek lets out a small puff of laughter, Stiles can feel Derek’s breath caress his face.

“We should come here more often then…” Derek says, and as far as pick-up lines go, this one is actually quite bad. But Derek’s face is soft and open, and so so close, and Stiles thinks that in this moment he can definitely forgive him for a bad pick-up line.

He tilts his head up a bit, nose brushing against Derek’s, and then it’s Derek that closes the gap and catches Stiles’ lips with his. It’s careful and hesitant, and doesn’t resemble the kiss from earlier at all.

But it’s everything Stiles has ever wanted. 


End file.
